


Fly Me To The Moon

by AvadaGreenEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2am and the baby wouldn't stop crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so obviously this one shot is based on the song Fly Me To The Moon. It was like 10pm when I thought this up so sorry if its not very good.

It was 2am and the baby wouldn’t stop crying.

Sure, baby’s did that. They might’ve been scared, hungry, needed a diaper change, in pain, or plenty of other reasons. Not this baby though. She just didn’t want to be left alone. The baby was only one though, so they didn’t hold it against her.

After a year of taking care of her, they started to figure out which cries were which. The baby was lonely. It made sense, with both her parents working a lot to get the money they needed to provide for the family.

A few minutes later, Liam walked into her room, and sighed, before walking over to the crib and picking up his baby girl. He carried her over to the rocking chair before sitting himself down, and fixing her blanket. He looked down at her with a small, tired smile on his face, reading the name stitched into the bottom of the blanket : Janette. He remembered the day he got her, the day they named her, and made her theirs.

Thinking back on the day his smile widened, and he began humming a random song. Seeing it calm her down, he stood up, and started singing softly the baby, slowly dancing in circles instead of rocking.

“Fly me to the moon let me play among the stars let me see what spring is like on a - Jupiter and Mars in other words, hold my hand in other words, baby, kiss me.”

He continued dancing and singing, careful not to bump into anything, or make his voice louder and risk waking his husband. He started finishing off the song while getting closer and closer to the crib, ready to put her back down and go to bed.

“Fill my heart with song let me sing for ever more you are all I long for all I worship and adore in other words, please be true in other words, in other words I love you.”

He set her down in her crib, her soft breathing now filling his ears, as his tiredness rolled over him in waves, quietly shuffling to the door. Looking back to make sure she was ok, he returned back to his room, crawling into bed with his husband. Turning to spoon him, Liam relaxed and got comfortable enveloping his husband from behind.

He heard a soft “Thank You” before slowly falling into the darkness of sleep, and welcoming it. Anyways, it would be Louis’ turn the next time Janette wakes up.

It was 3am and the baby stopped crying.


End file.
